MidgardAwakening
by Kairu Souseiki
Summary: After being attacked relentlessly by the organization Doomsday known for countless crimes, the heroes of MetSquare and their Navis unleash the final move, and reset the entire world destroying the net forever. But History is dangerous when tampered with.


Disclaimer: Ok, since I have alittle bit of things here and there that point to it...I don't own the Megaman series. I don't own PET's and anything like that. I don't own MageMet Star or StarMage that goes to my friend Silare.

Claimer: I own the plot the characters Shadow Sol, Kairu, Akina, and Boss.

I give credit to all my friends on the COM, for they helped me out with this.

(A/N It's loose but I think it is enough where it will get me to stay here on This is sort of based off of Megaman, or it used to be and has gone alittle further now...)

"Are you just going to lay there?"

"What? Who are you?"

"Ah, so you have no account of your past. A perfect way to enter this world of new birth. Then you shall no longer need your old name."

"M-My name?"

"You were known as Megaman Shadow once...however that time has gone, Kairu..."

"Kairu?"

"I await the day to see you again Kairu..."

Kairu woke up on the steel hard ground. Having no recollection of anything. He slowly got up only to fall right back down on the ground again. What had happened and where was he now? The only thing comforting his thoughts were that he had at least learned his name. Or did he? So many things remained unanswered.

He got up and started walking again, all of a sudden he tripped over a body and fell back about to scream.

The body was as cool as the steel he was walking on. The person had pale skin, as if someone accidentally dumped flour on him and forgot to clean it up. It apparently looked like a man, but Kairu could have been wrong the way this person looked. His hair was a walnut brown and went down to about mid shoulder length. This person apparently had some of it cut off in whatever happened on this strange thing. His clothes looked like they were part of a uniform because there was an emblem on his chest. The emblem looked like a circle with a plus sign in it.

Kairu checked the man's pulse. He was alive, and what looked like a coma like sleep. Kairu decided to leave this person alone and head to the higher part of whatever this was.

When Kairu reached the second floor, the first thing he saw was that there was a wheel in the middle of the room, if that was even the apporpraite thing to call it. It basically look more like a storage closet.

"I'm just going to head back to the control room, no, we don't need to worry! We have everything going according to plan."

Kairu then start to panic and head for the door away from the voice. Luckily, it wasn't locked. Kairu closed it just as the man entered.

Kairu was now out on the deck, or it looked like a deck. He looked up at the sky and noticed that something was wrong with it. But what? the sky looked like gridlines, but that's ridiculous! He thought to himself. It was somehow hot too! Like he had just walked into a furnace. The ship or thing or whatever the hell it was looked as if it hadn't taken off yet.

"That's good, now to escape this place and find some answers." He thought.

Kairu ran to the opposite side of the ship to find exactly what he was looking for, a ladder leading down.

"And just where are you going?"

Kairu wheeled around to see the man from before. He had a scar on his left check that looked closely like a sword. The man's hair was buzzed and black. His eyes were green but they sure as hell weren't gentle. That had that sharpness, the sharpness that comes only when you have killed and seen first blood. On his left side was a dagger tied securely to his waist, and on his right side was another knife. This one was much smaller though and looked to be a hunter's knife with a sickly glow to it as if it as well craved blood. The knife on his left looked almost brand new.

"Good fresh meat has at last arrived." the man replied.  
"Who are you? And where am I?" Kairu asked.  
"My name is Keisu, Kairu-san, and where we are isn't important, because now we fight!" The man responded.

Ok so that's it for now...review and I will see if I should keep going I am just trying to see what to do here...


End file.
